


No Touching

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, NoFap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Have you ever heard of nofap? It’s a ride. It’s where people, I think generally people with penises, decide not to masturbate. Ever. And only get off via another person.I personally live for the idea that Peter is a nofapper. He’s young and impressionable, and has bought into the (incorrect) idea that not jerking off is healthier.





	No Touching

 

With the whole “existing as a 17 year old” thing, not jerking off has some serious pitfalls. Peter is more stressed, more anxious, more likely to get boners at inconvenient times, only adding fuel to the fire of his insecurity. Not only that, it is immensely frustrating, because it’s not like people are knocking down Peter’s door to fuck him. Add on top of that his Spidey senses dialing everything up, and you have a recipe for a grumpy, snappy, horny boy.

And having been one himself at one time, Tony picks up on it immediately. Peter has been practicing nofap for maybe two months, and Tony is well aware of the days where Peter is absolutely climbing the walls with frustration. Peter has offhandedly mentioned it and explained why it is important to him, and Tony doesn’t have the heart to tell him that the ideology is full of shit. So he watches for weeks, silently noting that Peter is winding tighter and tighter each day he comes to the lab after school.

Today he has to draw the line, though. He can handle when Peter drops his backpack on the floor and stomps noisily to whatever task Tony asks of him. He can handle snappy remarks and complaints that come really close to being whines. What he can’t handle, though, is when Peter throws a hunk of metal across the room because he cut his finger on it.

“Hey,” Tony snaps. “Throw something else in this lab and you will regret it.”

“What are you gonna do, kick me out?” Peter sneers, not even meeting Tony’s eyes.

Tony moves into Peter’s space, grabbing him by the jaw and turning his face to look at him. “Yeah, I will, until you ditch this shitty attitude.”

Peter wilts a bit, but stiffens his lip. “Fuck you.”

“Someone needs to fuck /you/ so maybe you will stop being such an asshole.” Tony hisses. He doesn’t expect Peter’s eyes to darken, or his cheeks to flush, or for arousal to spark in his own stomach at the sight of Peter wetting his lips. He expects another snappy remark, be when he only receives silence, Tony murmurs, “You’d like that, huh?”

It turns out, ten minutes of fingering later, that Peter does not want to be fucked by Tony. He wants to fuck Tony. And Tony is more than willing to comply, bent over a work bench being, apparently.

Peter’s frustration carries over into sex, and he holds a fist full of Tony’s hair as he rams into him, hard and less than coordinated. “You fucking like that, you slut?”

Tony has to resist a chuckle, lest he monumentally offend Peter. Something about the soft, unassuming tone of Peter’s voice just doesn’t do well for degradation. But Tony can tell that Peter is really feeling it, and so he pulls himself together and sighs, “Yeah, you fuck me so good, Peter, best fucking cock I’ve ever had.”

Peter makes a choked sound in response, pulling Tony’s head back to murmur in his ear, “How many cocks have you let fuck you before me?”

“Too many to remember.” Tony moans. “But I’ll never be able to forget yours.” Tony is amused at how quickly Peter’s edge is softens after that. Within seconds Peter goes from spitting insults into his ear, to babbling little praises as he reaches the end of his rope. It’s adorable.

Peter unravels his fingers from Tony’s hair so that he can hold onto his hips, barely able to remain standing as his first orgasm in weeks creeps up his spine. Tony’s ass is so tight and wet and hot and /good/ around his cock that the blood pounding in his ears is deafening. He finally speaks again, his voice significantly higher and quieter than before. “Oh, Mr. Stark, I’m really close…”

Tony hums a smitten giggle, entirely too pleased with himself for how quickly Peter is losing it. “You gonna fill me up, Parker?”

With that, Peter wails pitifully, his hips stuttering and finally planting himself deep inside Tony’s ass. His orgasm is intense, almost burning as it constricts his body and gushes out. He finds himself immediately more compliant after his release, happy to be sat down on the floor and watch as Tony jerks himself off onto his face.

Peter still does his best to be nofap after that. It is a lot easier now that Tony is stretched and ready for him to use every day after school.


End file.
